A little bit country, A little bit Rock and Roll
by Peeper Stockwell
Summary: twelve year old Jeffrey Jones teams up with a newbie who just happens to be an Osmond fan and wants to meet them! They go to the year and find out the Osmonds aren't there! Now it's up to Jeffrey and Jessica to get the Osmonds to where they are now!
1. Chapter 1

Jessica Heart notices two Voyagers in the hall and runs to catch up with them. She turns the smaller one around so he'll face her and wraps her arms around him.

"Jeffrey Jones! How dare you arrive and not come see me!" she said.

The twelve year old boy's brown eyes grew wide.

"Jessica, we just got here.." he said, almost choking because of her hug.

She pulled away, and gave him a big smile.

"Well, it's certainly nice to see you both!" she said, glancing up at Bogg.

"Nice to see you, too, Jessica." Phineas Bogg smiled at the young girl. Jeff quickly goes beside Bogg, feeling safer now that he was standing by the man he trusted the most.

"How long will the both of you be here?" she asks, her own brown eyes not straying away from Jeff's.

"Not sure, but I'm positive you can find time with Jeffrey." Bogg said, teasing in his voice.

"Bogg!" Jeff moaned.

"Just teasing, kid. Just teasing," Bogg stifled a laugh that threatened to come. Hey, he had to tease the kid whenever he got the chance, right?

Professor Coley came to them. "Well, if it isn't my favorite Voyagers! When did the two of you get here?" he shook hands with Phineas and Jeff.

"Just got here, Richard. You look fine and fit, must be doing okay here." Phineas smiled as they shook hands.

"Ahhhh, these kids are helping me with that, Phineas. Never a dull moment!"

"I guess not. Kids can sure give you a work out," Phineas nudged Jeff, who just gave his famous eye roll.

"Mr. Bogg, can I take Jeff some where?" Jessica asks.

"I don't see why not, Jess. Just make sure he's back with me in twenty minutes." Bogg slaps Jeff on the shoulder.

The two old friends left as Professor Coley and Bogg went into the office.

"Would you mind staying here and teach a class on Voyaging for a bit, Phineas? One of our teachers have fallen ill and we sure could use your help,"

Bogg shrugged. "I don't know. You know I'm more comfortable on the field, Richard. What would I do with Jeff while I was teaching?"

"I was thinking about that, Phineas. Perhaps he's ready to do something on his own or with another partners in the mean time?"

"Jeff? With another partner? Who?"

"I was thinking of Jessica Heart. Those two are the same age and both from two different time zones."

"Richard, Jessica isn't a full pledged voyager yet,"

"Neither is Jeffrey, Phineas, and I'm sure they can learn a lot from each other. Jeffrey is a smart young man and I'm sure Jessica can lend him a hand or two,"

Phineas thought about it. He wouldn't mind teaching, but to have Jeff out there without him? He wasn't too sure about that one.

"How long would this be, Richard?"

"I would say a couple of days, Phineas. Not near enough for those two to get into trouble,"

"When you say a couple of days, how many is that, exactly?"

"Perhaps four, if that. We hope that Miss Codwell gets well soon,"

"Okay, so, do we need to tell them both?"

"I should say so, Phineas! At least this isn't a major problem for them to worry about this time,"

So, when Jeff and Jessica comes back, Phineas takes Jeff in order to talk to the boy.

"Jeff, you and Jessica are going to go on a little adventure."

"We are? What about you? Where will you be?"

Bogg smiled. He was geared for the questions. "I was put in charge in teaching Miss Codwell's class for a couple of days until she gets better. We just don't want you to get bored,"

"Why do I have to have Jessica with me? Why can't I stay here?"

"Jeff, there just won't be a lot for you to do. This way, you'll be busy while I'm at work..."

"Oh, I get it. To get me out of the way,"

"No, Jeff, that's just it. We'll get you when Miss Codwell is all better,"

Jeff sighed. "Okay, but I'll go only cuz you say you'll get me when it's over."

"Don't worry,kid. As soon as we can, I'll get ya." Bogg smiles.

"Okay, are the both of you ready?" Richard Coley asks the two young people.

Jeff held Bogg's omni in his small hand and looks over at Jessica.

"So, where to?"

"How about Ogden, Utah. 1972?"

"Why then?"

"Are you kidding? My favorite group is at their hay day during that time! I wanna see them!"

Jeff looks over at Bogg, "Bogggg,"

"Sorry, kid." Bogg shrugs.

In a flash, Jeff and Jessica are gone.

**OGDEN, UTAH 1972**

Snow is falling and people are trafficking the busy streets. It is mid morning and no one seems to notice when two little people fall in the light snow with a hoof.

Jeff looks for Jessica and finds her trying to get up out of the snow. He decides to help her stand and brush the snow off of her pants.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

He looks at the omni. "Ogden, Utah. 1972. Right on target," he closes it and looks around.

"Doesn't look to bad," he says as he shivers.

"C'mon, let's get inside," Jessica says and they run across the street to get inside the building.

They look around and see that they are in a malt shop and a lot of teenagers are in getting their mid-day meal.

"Hungry?" Jeff asks her.

"What a stupid question, Jeffrey! Of course I'm hungry!"

They get a couple of burgers and fries and sit down at a table. Jeff takes a sip of his soda and looks around.

"So, where's this band of your's, Jessica?" he asks.

"I'm not sure, Jeff. I'll be right back,"

Jessica comes back a few minutes later, her brown eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" Jeff was concerned. He hadn't known Jessica for more than a year, but he hated seeing women cry. Even if it was only just a girl...

"There's never been a group called the Osmonds, Jeffrey. No one's even heard of them and this is their home town!" she sat down and looked at her plate of food, all of a sudden not very hungry.

"Jess, I'm sure that we can find out what happened. We've got an omni, after all..." he wanted to help her, be the kind of partner Bogg would expect him to be.

He remembered when he wanted to introduce Bogg to the Beatles and the Beatles weren't going to be discovered because of Drake...and how Bogg was patient with him. Now he was going to have to be patient with Jessica.

Especially since this was Jessica's first voyage...


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff knew he should say something, anything to try to cheer up Jessica. But what??

He definitely didn't want to tell Jessica what Bogg would always tell him in circumstances like this:

"I'm sorry, kid, this just doesn't seem that important." he wasn't sure if Jessica could handle a statement like that one.

"So, what you think we should do? Go find out what happened to them?" Jeff asked, trying to break the silence.

"I-I don' t know, Jeffrey. This is all new to me," she said, her lips quivering.

"I tell you what I'd do: I go see what happened to them, help them get where they need to be. There wouldn't be any harm in doing that, would there?" Jeff smiled.

Her brown eyes looked up at him and a smile crossed her face. "Are you sure? I mean, I know you wouldn't do it if it weren't for me."

"Oh, c'mon, Jess. I'm always up for a little bit of fun!"

Jessica sighed. "But, the way you acted back at Headquarters.."

Jeff waved a hand. "Forget the way I acted back then. I won't mind helping ya,"

"You're sounding like Bogg,"

Jeff stifled a chuckle. "Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was supposed to be,"

"Okay, so where do we need to go?" Jeff opens up the omni that Bogg had given him to use.

Jessica shrugged. "I think we need to go to Anaheim, California to Disneyland. That's where they really got their start, December 1960..."

Jeffrey expertly worked the dials, setting the dates and places.

"Okay, grab on, cuz here we go!"

"But, can't we finish our..." Jessica was unable to finish her sentence when Jeffrey pushed the button.

**ANEHIEM, CA**

**DISNEYLAND, 1960, DECEMBER**

Though it was a brisk, cold morning, the streets of Disneyland was all ready busy at nine in the morning.

No one had noticed two little people landed on the hard, pebbled street with a loud thud.

"Ow!" Jessica moaned as she rolled onto her side.

Jeff groaned as he sat up and rubbed his back.

"This is the one thing I HATE about voyaging! These landings are killers!" he said, standing up.

He went to help Jessica up and they both looked around.

Opening up the omni, he told her they had landed at the right area.

"Now all we gotta do is find this group of yours," he said.

"Well, I know what they look like, at least. All we have to do is listen for a group of guys singing.."

Suddenly, an older boy bumped into Jessica.

"Oh, I'm soooo sorry! Did I hurt you, miss?" he asks, helping Jessica up.

"I'm fine, thank you." she said, but her eyes locked with the boy.

"Merrill Osmond! Get over here and stop fooling around!" a voice ahead of the boy shouted.

"Yes, Father! Coming!" the boy hurried, but not before giving Jessica an appoligical look.

Jessica stirs after Merrill, who runs to the group.

"Uh, Jess..hello..." Jeffrey waves his hand in front of Jessica's face.

"Oh, great," Jeffrey moans, throwing his hands up in disgust. "Bogg gets to have fun teaching and** I'm ** stuck with a crazed fan!"

Finally, Jessica blinked back to reality. "I'm sorry, Jeffrey, what was that?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. No bones broken." she grabs him by the elbow and pulls him aside.

"Hey, will you quit doing that?" Jeffrey moans, pulling his arm away.

"Do you know who that was?" she whispered, pointing to the group.

"No, but I'm sure you do."

"THAT was Merrill Osmond! That was his father who just yelled at him just now,"

"I kinda figured that was his father," Jeff sighed.

"Is the omni blinking?" she asked.

Jeff opened it and you can hear the familiar blinking sound of the object in his hand.

"Yep, like crazy."

"I wonder why?" Jessica mused over.

"I don't know...you're the Osmond freak..."

"Why did you call me that?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh...cuz, you're a fan, Jess. And..."

"You called me a freak!"

"In a nice way...c'mon, Jess. I didn't mean anything by it!"

"Is it bad to like a group so much?"

"No, Jess. It's not. I like the Beatles, but when it comes to girls liking a group.."

"Oh, brother!" Jessica rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You just don't know a thing!"  
"I don't, huh? I know more about history than you do!"

"Oh, that's right, I forgot. Bogg called you the history book in pants!" she laughed.

"Very funny," Jeff moaned.

"I'm sorry, Jeffrey. Guess I shouldn't be so touchy,"

Jeff puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay. We all get that way sometimes," he smiled.

"Jeffrey, I sure hope Bogg knows what kind of a sweet young man you are," she said.

He blushes. "Well, thanks,"

Sighing, he pulls his hand away from her shoulder.

"Well, guess we should see what's going on with this group of yours, huh?" he asks.

"Sounds good to me,"

They head over to see what is going on. Four young boys are standing on a stage, trying to rehearse while a noisy crowd passes by.

"Is that them?" Jeff asks.

"Yes. Oh, Jeffrey, just look at them! They're soo tiny!"

"Well, they all gotta get bigger in some point of time, huh?" Jeff smiles.

Jessica just nods, speechless.

Here she was, watching the one group she liked the best before they even became famous!

Behind them stood a young man, apparently a talent scout.

"Are these boys kidding? Do they REALLY think people want to listen to them?!" the man laughs.

Before Jeffrey could do anything, Jessica turns to face the man angrily.

"I'll have you know, mister, that that group you see up there is going to be one of the best singing groups around!"

"Oh, really now? And how do you know this, my dear?"

"I know because I've heard them!"

"Jess..." Jeffrey tried to get her attention. He wanted to tell her they couldn't let people know of the out come...they just couldn't!

"And you'll swear that these boys are good?" the man asked.

"Yes, I do." she nodded.

"Ma'am, my name is Tommy Walker. If you're right about these boys, I'll be happy to pay you for your service.."

"No, I couldn't let you do that, Mr. Walker. It's my pleasure," she smiled sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Now, I'm sure that by now, you all are wondering what and how Bogg is handling on being a teacher...

Well, let's see...

Meanwhile in Headquarters, Phineas Bogg nervously opens the door to the class room. He notices some students were busy with some other homework and others were busy with...well, just busy.

He had changed from his pirate outfit to some jeans and a polo shirt and thought how Jeffrey would like him in jeans. Phineas had thought of wearing a suit, but couldn't stand ties, though Olivia had suggested other wise...

"Uh...hello. I'm Phineas Bogg, your teacher until Miss Codwell is better." _Whenever that will be,_ he moaned inwardly.

The class got quiet, oddly quiet and Phineas cleared his throat. He opened his briefcase and took out some papers.

Feeling a lot of eyes on him, he looked up. Sure enough, half the class were girls and they all were looking at him dreamingly. He sighed.

"Okay, class. Can you tell me what Miss Codwell had you working on till now?" he asked, trying to break the silence, and lets face it, trying to make himself feel more comfortable!

A girl with blond hair raised her hand.

"Ahhh, name please?"

"Hi, I'm Jenny. Mr. Bogg??"

"Yes, Jenny?"

"How did you get so handsome?" she asked, which followed by a sigh.

The other girls followed suit with the sighing.

"Oh, c'mon, Jenny! That's a stupid question! Mr. Bogg, Miss Codwell was teaching us about Columbus," said a blond haired boy behind Jenny.

"Thank you, uh..."

"Mark,"

"Mark, yes. Thank you," Phineas smiled at the young man.

"Ahhh, Columbus! You all are in luck because I happen to know about Columbus. Not only to I know about him, I know him personally."

"No way!" came the chorus and heads popped up in interest.

"Yes, way. I've met him on several occasions along with my partner, Jeffrey Jones."

"Is he really that big, Mr. Bogg?" another girl asked.

"Don't believe every thing you read. He's pretty well built guy and strong. But, most important, he's very smart."

"In what way, Mr. Bogg? I mean, he was just a sailor.." said Mark.

"You don't think sailors can be smart?"

"No," Mark shook his head.

"Mark, I'll have you know that I've been on ships countless of times while growin up. It takes a lot of man power as well as brain power. Imagine trying to run a ship plus half a dozen men at the same time, could you do that?" Phineas said.

"Uh, uh,"

"See...so being a sailor DOES take brains!" said Jenny, pushing Mark in the back.

"All right now, Jenny, that's enough. I have a question for you, Jenny." Phineas got in front of the desk and sat on top of it.

"Would you be able to handle a ship full of men during rough seas?"

"Nooooo,"

"Okay, that's what Columbus had to do when he sailed. And most of the time, the trip on the ship would be over three months long!"

Another boy raised his hand.

"Mr. Bogg, how did Columbus get the money to ship?"

Phineas smiled. How did he know teaching would be so easy? Or were they just being easy on him?

"He had to go through certain channels to get the money. Sometimes he went to the queen of England and at times he had to work for the money. And, believe me, coming to money wasn't as easy back then as it is now."

"So, you're saying that it was like a fund raiser?"

_Fund raiser, what was that?_ He thought. _Kid, where are ya?_

Phineas nodded. "Yes, something like that. Columbus wasn't as wealthy as you might think. He had to work for what he got and at times he couldn't find any work,"

The class kept asking him questions and suddenly, the bell rang.

One of the girls asked as she passed by, "Are you gonna teach again tomorrow?"

"Uh, don't know. Not if Miss Codwell is better,"

She didn't say it to him, but he could hear the girl say to another student, "Oh, I HOPE he does!"

Though he enjoyed teaching, he was hoping that Miss Codwell would get better soon and he can get Jeffrey back in one piece...

Professor Coley met him at the door of the classroom with a smile as students passed them by.

"So, Professor Bogg, how did you first day at school go?"

"It was okay, actually, Richard. Thankfully, they were studying on Columbus, so I didn't have any problems there," Phineas put his papers in his briefcase and shut it.

"Well, if anyone knows about Columbus, it's you, Phineas. Are you ready for lunch?"

"It's only lunch time? I thought school was completely over with!" Phineas gasped. Can he handle MORE of this?

Coley laughed whole heartedly. "I'm afraid so, my friend. I'm afraid so..."


	4. Chapter 4

Back at Disney, Tommy Walker looked at Jessica with a puzzled look. How could a little girl like anything like 'barber shop'?

"Young lady, do you talk like that to every one you meet?" Tommy Walker asked.

Jeffrey, noticing the conflict, walks up and tries not to know who Jessica is.

"Pardon me, but, is he bothering you, Miss?" Jeffrey stirred hard at the older man.

"Jeffrey, he's saying that he doesn't think he'll like them!"

Jeff looks at Walker, trying to sound and look older than twelve.

"Listen, why don't you go further up to the gazebo? You might be able to hear them better," he suggests.

Tommy Walker things about it. "You know something, young man, you could be right."

The older man goes up to the gazebo. Jessica and Jeffrey follow him.

"The problem is, is that there aren't that many people who like barber shop," Tommy Walker moaned.

"Why don't you let the crowd decide on that?" Jeffrey asks, tilting his head.

The four boys on the stage looked very nervous and also very cute in their suits. They wore blue pants, white shirts and red vests.

They sang 'I wanna marry a gal just like dear old dad,' and others. Tommy watched the crowd and smiled when the crowd clapped and charred them on.

Tommy bent low so that Jessica and Jeffrey could hear him say, "I think I'll go over and chat with them for a bit. What do you say?"

Jessica smiled. "You'll never regret it, sir!"

The two young voyagers watch the older man walk over to the family who had gathered together.

"Green light?" Jessica asked.

Jeffrey opened up the omni. "Yep!"

"Oh, Jeffrey, let's go back to Utah!"

"1970?"

"Please?"

"Sure, hold on."

Tommy Walker went to where he had left the two children.

"Listen, you two, the family agreed..." he said before he noticed they were gone. He put his hands on his hips.

"Now, where did they go?"

**OGDEN, UTAH 1970**

The streets were empty, except for a few passer bys who seemed to be in a hurry to be going home.

Once again, two little people landed hard on the grassy ground.

"Ow! Do we always have to land this hard?" Jessica moaned as Jeffrey helped her up.

"Well, Bogg said that they're TRYING to perfect the landing, but I don't see how."

"OR when!"

Jeffrey nods and opens up the Omni.

"We're right on target. Let's go find this group of yours,"

Jessica smiles. "You like them, don't you?"

"How can I like them when we haven't really met them yet? I haven't even heard them sing!"

"You will, Jeffrey. And, I'm sure you'll like them!"

"Yeah, sure," Jeffrey sighs.

They get up to a guy by the concert hall.

"Excuse me, sir. When do the Osmonds play?" Jessica asks, tugging at his sleeve.

"Who?"

"The Osmonds," Jessica repeated, her heart beginning to sink.

"Nope, never heard of 'em." he said, not taking his eyes off his newspaper.

"Can't you check?" Jeffrey pressured, not wanting Jessica to be disappointed again.

"Sure I can, but I can tell you I've never heard of 'em!"

The man goes to check the list of the coming events. "Nope, nothing of that name."

Jeffrey took the paper away from the man.

"Hey!"

Jeffrey looks at the paper and then looks back at Jessica. "He's right, Jess. They aren't here,"

"But they HAVE to be here!" she said, her voice insistant.

"Sorry, Jess. They aren't,"

"What does the omni say?" she wanted to know. She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe Jeffrey or not.

Jeffrey opened up the omni. "Red and blinking like crazy,"

Jessica looks up at the man. "Please, sir, can you tell me when the last time you seen the Osmonds?"

The man thought for a bit. "Let me see, I think I remember when they were at Disney. They sang quite a bit of shows. After that, I haven't a clue."

"So, where do we need to go?" Jeff asks her getting the omni ready..

Jessica thought, her mind reeling.

"I guess December 20th, 1964. Disney,"

"Okay, let's go." Jeffrey sighed as Jessica grabbed hold of his arm.

In an instant, they were gone before the man even started to miss the two young people.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISNEY, DECEMBER 20, 1961**

Jeff and Jessica get up from their hard landing. Jessica brushes off her pants and looks at Jeffrey.

"Green light?" she asks.

Jeff smiled to himself. How many times does he ask Bogg that? He opens up the omni and sighs.

"You're kidding me? Red light?" Jessica moaned.

"Sorry, but it's blinking red. Your group sure needs to be looked after a lot,"

"They aren't my group. I just happen to like them,"

"ALOT,"

Jessica shrugs her shoulders. She didn't want to get into this again with Jeffrey. She was tired of fighting and was amazed that Bogg could stand his mouth...

"Listen, Jess, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and want Bogg to hurry up and get us back,"

"I know, Jeffrey. I want to get back, too, but until we get the Osmonds back to where they are, we

CAN'T go back." She said, looking at his big brown eyes.

"Okay, okay. Do you remember what's supposed to happen this year?" he asks, shutting the omni.

"I think they're supposed to sing in front of Andy Williams today," she told him.

"Where?"

Jessica shrugs again. "I imagine in that building over there," she pointed to the tall building to their right.

"Okay, lets go." Jeff always tried to think of what Bogg would do, and of course, Bogg would want to see what happened and try to get it right so that the light would turn green.

For some reason, the two children were unnoticed into the big theater.

They see the boys on stage, clearly trying to look like they've done that before and not so nervous.

Jessica is fascinated on how little they looked. She had only seen pictures of when they were in the years of twenty years or more.

"No, sorry. I don't need another quartet." They heard Andy's voice and watched him walk away.

"Jeffrey, we HAVE to make Mr. Williams take them! That's how they get there start!"

"Jess, how are we gonna make him listen to us? We're just two twelve year old people..."

"That's just it, Jeffrey. We're kids! Just like them! If we can convince Mr. Williams that those kids are good, he just might hire them."

"Okay, lets go,"

Jeff and Jessica walk as quickly as they can towards Mr. Williams.

"Mr. Williams! Mr. Williams!" Jeffrey shouted, trying to get the singer's attention.

The singer stops walking and looks at Jeffrey.

"Yes, young man? What is it?"

"You're making a HUGE mistake not taking on those boys, sir. They'll come very important to you in the entertainment business," Jeff matter factorly.

"You think so?" Andy wanted to know.

"Yes, I know so. Ask her," Jeffrey tilts his head towards Jessica, who was behind him.

Andy's gray eyes looked over at Jessica, who was busy watching the Osmond Brothers.

"What do you say, young lady?" he asks her.

"What more do you have to loose, Mr. Williams? Just listen to them sing another song, please? One song couldn't do you any harm, would it?"

Mr. Williams smiles at her. "Young lady, I do believe you're right. I'll go ask them to sing me another song,"

"Sir, please ask them to sing 'Side by Side'. It's a really good song for them to sing,"

"All right, young lady. I'll do just that,"

Jeff and Jessica watch Andy Williams go back to the young boys.

Jeffrey opens up the omni and it's blinking green!

"Jess, look!" he shows her the omni and her own brown eyes light up.

"Can we?" she asks.

"Can we what?" Jeff wanted to know.

"Can we go and forward to see if they made it?"

"Jess, we..."

"Hey, kid! Nice to see ya again!" came the familiar voice Jeff had been wanting to hear for the last couple of days.

He turned and sure enough, there was Bogg, standing there, smiling at him!

"Bogg!" Jeff runs to his partner and jumps up, Bogg catches him in mid air.

"Miss me?"

"Are you kidding? Jess and I've been sooo busy..."

"Yeah, yeah. Give it up, kid."

"Why'd you ask, then? Of course I missed you!" Jeff wraps his arms around his favorite pirate.

"How you doin, Jess?" Bogg asked.

She turns her eyes up at him and sighs.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"You guess, huh? How'd you two like to get back to headquarters?" Bogg smiled.

"You mean it? You're not teaching any more?" Jeff asked as Bogg let him down.

"Nope...no more teaching. Miss Codwell just had a very bad cold and only took a couple of days to get better."

"Ready to go, Jess?" Jeff asked, looking at his friend.

"I suppose so,"

Jeff went to her and put an arm around her.

"Hey, at least we got a green light. " he says.

"I know..."

"Okay, you two. Let's go," Bogg said and the two grabbed hold of each of his arms.

In a flash, they were back at headquarters and nooooo landing hard! They landed right on their feet!

"Bogg! We didn't land on our butts!" Jeff gasped.

"Nope, they finally perfected the landing, Jeff. No more sore behinds!"

Olivia went to Jessica.

"So, did you two have fun?" she asked.

"Kind of," Jessica sighed and looked over at Jeffrey.

"Jess didn't really get to see or hear the Osmonds," Jeff announced.

"The Osmonds?" Bogg questioned.

"Only my favorite group," said Jessica as she moved closer to Jeffrey.

She felt more secure when she was next to Jeffrey after these last couple of days.

Bogg and Olivia look at each other and both knew at an instant knew what each other were thinking.

"Ya' know, we might be able to rectify that one," Bogg said with a smile and worked the omni that was in his hand.

"Where you taking us, Bogg?" Jeff asked.

"No questions. Everyone just grab on,"


	6. Chapter 6

**CLEVELAND, OHIO, 1972**

The four Voyagers land...FEET FIRST... on the hard concrete sidewalk.

"Bogg, where are we?" Jeff asks as they look around.

Bogg checks his new omni.

"Cleveland, Ohio, 1972."

"Phineas, why here?" Olivia ponders.

"Well, Jess wanted to see the Osmonds, right?"

Jessica gives Bogg a look of shock and surprise. "Are you serious?!" she says.

"Look behind you, Jess. See the crowd?" Bogg smiles.

They all turn and notices the huge line.

"Oh, we'll NEVER get in!"

"Oh, yes we will," Bogg smiles and hold up the four tickets.

"Phineas Bogg, how did you do that?" Olivia questioned.

"Hey, I have my ways. I don't tell EVERYONE my secrets, ya know."

"Mr. Bogg, I could just kiss you!" Jessica cried out.

"Why don't ya?'

Jeff beams as Jessica jumps to wrap her arms around Bogg's neck and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia grunts and Bogg looks at her sheepishly.

"Hey, I go for younger women, what can I say?"

"Why, Phineas Bogg!" Olivia slaps him on the shoulder and he laughs whole heartedly.

Jeff joins in with his laughter as he puts Jessica down.

"Kid, it's great hearing you laugh."

"C'mon, Mr. Bogg! I don't want to miss this concert!"

It was a concert of a life time...especially for Jessica. She had heard her mother talk of them quite often and had heard their music, but had never been to their concert.

Even Jeffrey seemed to have enjoyed the music as well as Bogg and Olivia.

Wayne Osmond started playing his guitar solo and Jessica started to scream.

"Jess, are you okay?" Bogg shouted above the noise.

"I'm wonderful, Mr. Bogg! This is totally my favorite song! CRAZY HORSES!"

The rest of the crowd also went wild during the song...

At the end of the concert, Bogg looked at his young friends. He knew they weren't ready to go back to Headquarters yet, but they had to go.

But, he was glad that Jessica was able to listen to her favorite song from her favorite group:

**CRAZY HORSES...**

**THE END**


End file.
